howrsefandomcom-20200223-history
Riding Levels
Riding levels are no longer on Howrse, nor is it possible to complete them. We have a lot of the new questions for the riding levels here, some people have been sending in answers others I have found on the internet. There are no cheats available, if you want to progress up the riding levels and get promotion you have to pass the exams. If you are having problems guess as best you can using our answers and make a note of the answers you submit. Note how many you are getting correct. Change one of the answers and submit again - if the score goes up you got it wrong last time and now it is correct, if the score stays the same it was wrong both times so change it again, if the score goes down it was correct first time. Do this for every question until you work out which ones you are correct. It may take a while but you will get there in the end and learn a lot about horses while you are doing it. Have fun and good luck. RIDING LEVEL 1 There is no cheat to pass riding level 1 but these answers to the new questions in Version 2 of Howrse may help you. You can take this test on day 1, the day you register on Howrse is counted as day 0 so it is in fact the first day you play Howrse after the day you register. Once you have passed this level you can get a job as a groom. Only accept an employment contract for a week then get another groom job for 3 days because you can become a riding instructor in 10 days and you do not want to be tied to your groom job for 3 weeks. Once you accept a job you cannot resign. The study guide for passing level one can be read below. Grooms - The groom looks after the day-to-day upkeep of the centre. He/she cleans the boxes and the meadows reserved for resident horses. He/she thus contributes to the good health of the horses and to the good reputation of the centre. Starting pay 40E to 70E with raise maximum 100E a day. Horses primarily eat; Grass If a horse is under 14.2hh, it is called a; Pony Horses usually live how long; 25-30 yrs If a horse is afraid, it's first instinct is to; Flee Horses can live happily with goats,cows and sheep; True A horse can learn to mimic basic human speech? False Horses suffer when nails are tapped into the horns: False Horses can learn to do simple tricks: True Which one of these is not a gait: Skip How many nostrils do horses have: Two Horses are not herd animals: False An adult female horse is called a: Mare Horses can provide their owners with exercise and companionship: True A hippy is: Someone who refuses the social and cultural values of the consumer society What noise do horses make? Neighing Is the sea-horse a cousin of the horse? False When Ulysses built the Trojan horse, what material did he choose?: Wood Horses never get sick ? False What famous film has Robert Redford acting as a horse whisperer? The Horse Whisperer What is horses' favorite drink? Water When I take my horse out of the meadow, I use? A tether Out of these magnificent animals, which ones have a horse's body? The unicorn The hippogriff Can horses vomit? No Can you mount a horse without a saddle? Yes Which one of these foods do horses not like? Straw Out of these coats, which one doesn't exist? Rainbow Reddish Blueish What is an adult female horse called? A mare Category:Discontinued Category:Pages